


Lennie

by CassandraStarflower



Series: castaway [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate POV, Gen, POV Outsider, part of the castaway series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: An Alternate POV of a scene from Chapter Six of "castaway (my cries are blocked by the horizon)".
Series: castaway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184432
Kudos: 16





	Lennie

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the actual series for castaway! This is the first of many extras, which will usually be very short snippets of things I had to cut out or an alternate POV of a scene in the fic!

Lennie had been having a perfectly normal day. They’d been heading to work and been  _ very _ late, which meant they made the terrible choice of cutting through the warehouse district, where they immediately got mugged. 

Mostly because they were busy staring at the giant cloud of blue and wondering what the fuck the companies and gangs that had set up shop here were doing. And how soon Poison Ivy would be breaking out of Arkham to deal with whatever environmental nuisance  _ this _ was. 

They were ready to fucking bite the man who was mugging them when the knife came flying out of  _ fucking nowhere _ and slammed the man into a pole. The thief ripped his sleeve and bolted, and Lennie looked over in the direction the knife had come from and saw a man covered in scars and dressed in black, with a  _ literal god damn harness of knives, _ plus Signal on a roof in the background. 

Lennie made the executive decision to snatch their bag and  _ just go. _ They were late for work as it was. 

No need to get mixed up in whatever the hell the Bats were up to now. Or whatever the hell that blue cloud thing was. Or whatever the hell was going on with that knife man. 

Nope. 

Lennie was a perfectly normal citizen of Gotham, and they wanted nothing to do with any sort of crazies like the Bats. 

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short snippets...   
> Have to admit, this cracked me up while I was writing it.   
> Let me know if there's any POVs you want to see of specific scenes in the fic! I may not be able to write some of them, but I'll try.   
> Come find me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!   
> For The Umbrella Academy: @numberfivetheboy  
> For DC/Batfam: @timdrakeisbaby


End file.
